Captured
by jgard2015
Summary: Eric gets kidnapped by 2 guys who hope to make money off of him
1. Chapter 1

Captured

Eric Camden was in his church office working. Little did he know there were 2 guys watching him from outside the window. Then one of them slowly opened the window and quietly climbed in and went behind Eric and put his hand over his mouth while he put his other one across his stomach. He then carried him over to the window. Sneak him over to the van Kyle. He said handing Eric to him. Ok tony said Kyle while he headed to the van while tony followed him. Then got in to the back of the truck while tony got in to the driver's seat and drove off. Kyle then laid Eric across his lap and removed his wallet. And handed his driver's license to tony. Tony then drove to his neighborhood and parked far from his house then tony got out with two big bags and snuck over to his house with no one home he snuck in to the front door. And went upstairs in to his room and put his dress shirts and ties in to the bag to sell. And the other clothes into the bag to keep he then snuck out of the house got in to the van and drove off.


	2. he's got lots of noney

He's got lots of money

Tony drove to the gas station. While he was getting gas Kyle tied a handkerchief over Eric's mouth, tied his hands to a pole turned his body so he was facing back of the van and tied his feet to another pole. Then he went to back seat of the van close the window so eric wouldn't hear him and got his laptop. He then got out all of Eric's credit cards and bank card from his wallet and looked up Eric's accounts to see how much money he had. He then counted his money and finished when tony returned

How much money is there? Asked tony

He's loaded there's a lot of money. Said Kyle

Let's go to the bank take all the money out from his account, then spend that money plus the money from his credit cards then sell all his dress clothes and change his appearance. Said tony

I like that idea said Kyle and they drove off to do just that.


	3. part 1 of erics makeover

Part one of Eric's makeover

Tony pulled up to the house that he and Kyle were sharing.

Ok Kyle take him to the basement and shave his hair into a Mohawk and pierce his ears I got to visit my mother said tony

Got it tony said Kyle

Kyle then went to the back of the van untied the ropes and carried Eric into the house while tony drove off. He then carried Eric down stairs and tied his hands to the poles and his legs to the metal rods sticking out of the floor then he stood on a stool behind Eric and ran his fingers threw his hair. Then he got a razor and started shaving his hair in to a Mohawk then he went upstairs to get the stuff to pierce his ears leaving Eric alone


	4. A Visit with tony's mother

Visit with tony's mother

Tony pulled up to his mothers house. He got out and said smells like home. He then walked to the front door and knocked. then an elderly woman answered and hugged tony. then he went inside and sat on on the couch and his mom handed him tea.

how are you doing tony staying out of trouble? his mom asked

yup he lied cause he kidnapped a reverend and planning on turning him evil.

do you have a girlfriend yet? asked his mom

No said tony

well i got to head to bingo i guess i see you later said his mom.

ok said tony he got up put his cup in the sink and left.


	5. part 2 of erics makeover

Part 2 of eric's makeover

Kyle then came back down stairs with the bock of stuff to pierce erics ears with. he then walked over to eric and started peircing the left ear. eric winced at the pain and could scream because of the cloth wat tied tight over his mouth. when kyle got done with the left ear he then went over and peirced the right ear. as soon as kyle was done piercing his ears he took the stuff and went upstars closed the door and said

me and tony have got to figure out how to get him out of his dress clothes so we could sell them.

he then texted tony that the makeover was finshed and started heating up food.


	6. The call with Tony

The call with tony

kyle grabbed his cell and called Tony

Yo said tony

are you away from your mom? asked kyle

yeah i'm on my back what do you need?

How are we going to get eric's dress clothes off him so we could sell them?

There's black sweats in the spare bedroom place those near camden and go back up stairs and lock the door and turn on the secerity camera and the chan's he's attached to are controlled by a remote use it to unlock the chains eric should be sore from the chains once's he's changed hook him back up to the chain's remove his watch and ring and grab his clothes and put them in the bag with the other clothes where selling. then when i get back where going head to the thrift store and sell the stuff.

k see you later said kyle as he hung up.


	7. Carrying out the plan

Carrying out the plan

kyle got the sweats out of the spare Bedroom and carried them down stairs. He then placed them near eric and went upstairs and locked the door. He then turned on the secerity camera used the remote to unlock the chains causing eric to fall then he watched as eric stood up and walked sorely to the door and tried to open it but could'nt then he watch eric pick up the sweats and walked in to the bathroom. 5 minutes later he came out whereing black sweats and was barefoot and walked back to the area he was chained to as kyle came downstairs. then he took eric's arm's and chained them again and chained his legs then he removed his watch and wedding ring and put them in his pocket then he went to the bathroom grabbed eric's clothes and shoes and walked back upstairs and locked the door. kyle then putted the clothes in the bag and looked on the monitor and saw that eric was tired and did'nt notice him take his clothes. Then he texted tony he got the clothes in the bag.


	8. The end

the end

a neighbor whittnessed tony and kyle carry eric in to the house and called the police. Soon as tony got home he and kyle got arrested and eric was free got his clothes and left keeping this a secret from his family.


End file.
